The popularity of commercial carbonated soft drinks has increased phenomenally in recent years. Cola-type soft drinks are especially popular and characteristically contain carbonated water, sweetener, kola nut extract, caramel coloring, phosphoric acid, and a blend of flavorings. Cola flavoring is known as a complex flavor mixture, and typically contains kola nut extract, citrus characteristics such as lemon, orange or lime, spice characteristics such as cassia or clove, and vanilla. It is also known in the art to employ lime juice as a component of cola flavoring, primarily for its contribution of lime flavor.
Due to the popularity of cola-type carbonated soft drinks, an improved nutritional profile for this type of beverage would be beneficial. However, nutrient fortification of this type of beverage may not be popular because consumers desire nature products without additives. A beverage with cola taste and an improved nutritional profile and without the negatives of empty calories, and added coloring is needed. It is desirable for consumers to have available a carbonated cola-type beverage having the nutritional advantages of juice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,797 of Hannan, Jr. et al., issued Dec. 6, 1977 discloses a noncarbonated beverage containing cola flavoring and fruit juice or fruit flavoring. The fruit flavor is pronounced with respect to the cola flavor. The fruit juice or flavoring is employed to improve the flat beverage flavor due to lack of carbonation. When fruit juices are employed instead of fruit flavorings, this beverage has the nutritional benefits derived from juices, but contains caffeine, cola flavoring and caramel coloring. Thus, the cola-related negatives are not eliminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,354 of Swaine et al., issued Jan. 4, 1972 discloses a dry powder composition suitable for blending with heated water to repare a hot cola beverage. This hot cola-flavored beverage contains caramel coloring, and cola flavoring. It is desirable for consumers to have available a carbonated beverage with the popular taste of cola but without the empty calories and added coloring of current cola beverages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a carbonated beverage containing juice which has the taste of a cola.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carbonated beverage which tastes like a cola containing the nutritional advantages of the presence of fruit, berry, or citrus juices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carbonated beverage with the flavor of a cola without the use of kola nut extract.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carbonated beverage with the flavor of a cola which contains no added coloring of any kind.
These and other objects of the invention will become obvious from the following descriptions and examples.